My Sweet Romance
by kokoro12
Summary: Luka is an elite student, excelling at sports, music, and academics. Gakupo is the same. It seems as though they would be an ideal couple, but there are things going on behind the scenes- betrayal, hurt, and more. What will happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! I want to thank you all in advance for reading my story, I hope that you will enjoy it and i plan to work hard on writing it!_

_Disclaimer: To be short, sweet, and to the point, i own nothing in this story except for my own creativity. all characters belong the vocaloid program._

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly. I was counting to steady my nerves. <em>'One... Two...' <em>I let the air escape from between my lips. _'Three... Four...' _I felt every muscle in me tense. _'Five!' _My eyes shot open, locking on the target in the distance. I released my grip on the bowstring between my fingers. The arrow flew straight with a deadly accuracy. I remained still for a moment more before I slowly relaxed my body and knelt to the ground, waiting for my last turn. I paid little attention to the others that followed after me. I just needed to know if they hit the mark or not. As of now, myself and two other archers had three hits each. I would need to get four hits to win the competition.

The third round ended. It was once again my turn. I stood and stepped into position. I allowed myself to enter the trance-like state I usually had when shooting. I raised the bow above my head and extended my left arm out in front of me very slowly. I then began to lower the bow while continuing to extended my left arm as well as allowing my right arm to extend behind me while pulling on the bowstring. My mind was blank at this moment. All I could feel was the familiar tension of my muscles pulling on the bow and the tension of the bow itself. It was silent, not even the sound of a bird or cicada filled the air around me. I released my arm, extending it far behind me. The arrow went straight for the target. For this match, the final shot would be based on accuracy since the competition was so close. The arrow flew straight and true to the center of the target. I stood for a moment before kneeling once again. One other archer had hit the target on the fourth shot, but the arrow had missed the true center. The match was mine.

I was packing up my equipment when the younger class men from my club surrounded me. They all had excited, happy grins plastered over their faces. Their eyes were beaming in adoration.

"Megurine- senpai, that was amazing! We want to practice hard so we can become as good as you!" one girl, a first year named Rin Kagamine squealed in delight. Her twin brother Len came up and stood next to her.

"Our captain really is the best!" he added. "Do you have any advice for us?"

"Thank you all so much for your praises. The only advice I can offer you is to train hard and focus. Every move should be one with the bow."

"Spoken like a true archer." a deeper voice came from beyond the the first years.

"Gakupo-sama!" a few girls giggled and rushed over to him.

"Kamui-san, good afternoon. I trust someone as busy as you has more important things to attend to rather than a mere Kyuudo match?" I smiled politely at him.

"As student council president, I must see to it that every event including our school's most elite performers goes smoothly. I also wanted to wish you my congratulations on your beautiful win. Just as one would expect from the 'Rose of Japan', a beautiful performance as always. I looked forward to your recital later this week." he bowed then turned to leave. I felt a slight blush daring to crawl across my face. I managed to collect my thoughts quick enough to offer my gratitude to the president as he walked away, a group of fan girls followed and were chattering excitedly to him.

"Luka-chan!" a girl with long teal hair walked up behind me. "Are you ready to go yet?" Miku had been my best friend since I entered high school. I had many friends, but none that were particularly close since i was always busy with studies, the violin, Kyuudo, student council, and so much more. Most people tended to respect me rather than get to know me.

"Yeah, let's go." I picked up my equipment and followed after her. "So where are we going anyway?"

"It's a surprise! You're not allowed to know until we get there!" she grabbed my arm and dragged me off into the unknown. I just sighed and allowed it to happen. She was too full of energy and set in her ways that no argument could win against her.

Eventually our journey ended in front of a giant pink bakery shop that had the name "Cutie Cakes" in white letters that resembled icing on a cake. Leave it to Miku to find the most bizarre places, but usually they ended up being rather good. The entire inside was themed in pink, bows, and sweets. Its furnishings reminded me of a type of doll house. The walls were striped with a rose pink and pastel pink. The flooring was a white hardwood. There were lace curtains embellished with flowery designs and little bows. The tables and chairs were all styled in a princess theme. Swirls and carved roses were along the sides of the soft pink tables, and the chairs were white wood cushioned in pink. It was in all reality, a little girl's dream.

"Miku... How do you manage to find these places?" I stared at the decorum before me. She just shrugged and took me to sit at one of the nearby tables. The waitress came over and handed us some menus. When I looked up, it all made sense to me. Miku had found a maid cafe.

"Can I start you off with anything, miss?" I looked briefly at the menu before ordering a glass of water. The girl then turned to Miku who ordered a tea. She then turned to get our drinks for us.

"The cakes are absolutely delicious here! Kaito once took me on a date here." she hid her face behind the menu.

"Speaking of Kaito, how are things between you two?" I thanked the girl as she set my water down in front of me.

"Are you ready to order yet, ladies?" she smiled sweetly at us.

"Two strawberry crème cakes please." Miku ordered as she handed her menu to the girl. I nodded my approval of Miku's order for us.

"Well... we had a fight and we broke up a week ago. I just never worked up my nerve to tell you..." she looked down into her lap.

"I'm so sorry, Miku. I know how much you liked him too. I'm sure the right guy is out there for you somewhere." I rested my hand on top of hers. She quickly looked up and smiled.

"I know! What do you think about the student council president? Isn't he dreamy?" she smiled and had a far off look on her face. I choked mid sip of my water.

"What?" I sputtered. "Gakupo Kamui?" she looked at me slightly funny then smiled and nodded. "Well, I suppose he handsome, and he has the top marks among all the boys in school. He's a talented musician as well. I guess most girls would think he's the ideal guy. I think I just find him a little too perfect though..." I trailed off as I let my mouth wander around the words going through my head. I remembered his smile and the complements he gave me earlier in the day. I felt the blush threatening to color my face again.

"Sounds like someone may have a little crush on him!" Miku teased. I choked again on my water, causing Miku to start laughing.

"A-a-a what?" my face turned red as I was no longer able to keep the color away. Miku only continued to laugh some more.

"It's okay, Luka! Every girl in school has a crush on him. That's why he has his own fan club. Although every girl who has ever confessed, he has politely turned down. It seems no one in this school is good enough to be his match." she smiled sadly. "Oh look at how delicious these cakes look! Come on, let's eat!"

I picked up my fork and pondered on her words. _'Do I have a crush on him? I don't see how I could... I don't know anything about other than what he lets us know. No... I'm just going through a phase. Besides, even if I were to admit I liked him and made a move... He would turn me down anyway.'_ I took a bite of the sweet cake and let it melt in my mouth.

* * *

><p><em>Well this was chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize for its shortness... this was a spur of the moment idea and it got quite late... I usually wouldn't mind, but i have a 9:30 college class in a few hours so I'll just let you enjoy my current work and hope that you will look forward to future chapters! please leave reviews~!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

When I got to school the next morning, everything seemed more lively than usual. Girls were gathered in small groups all over the halls, excitedly sharing their newest bits of gossip. I chose not pay too much attention to them as I walked towards my classroom. I had more pressing matters to worry about rather than latest celebrity scandal. I sat down in my desk and let my violin case rest against the side of it.

"Good morning!" Miku skipped over to my desk. "So what do you think?"

"About what?" I was getting my textbooks out my school bag. Where did I put my notebook?

"Don't you pay any attention at all?" Miku sighed in exasperation.

"Hey did I leave my notebook at your house the other day?" I stopped looking for it. She looked a bit confused. She shook her head.

"Not that I saw. Well anyway, I'm just going to assume you don't know what is going on this world so I'll just tell you anyway. Gakupo is going to be forming as a guest musician for Crypton Philharmonic! He'll have his own solo performance! Isn't that wonderful? Someone from our very own Midorigawa High!" she was barely holding her enthusiasm in. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious? That's..." I trailed off as Tanaka-sensei, our teacher, walked in. Miku took her seat two rows over. He took out his lesson plans and began writing on the board. I turned my head to look out the window. How did he manage that? I thought to myself. Crypton Philharmonic is only the best orchestra in all of Japan, and he was not only going to be playing for them, but performing a solo. Performing with them would make life complete.

"Megurine-san?" I looked up and noticed Tanaka-sensei standing next to my desk. I snapped out my thoughts and came back to reality. "Would you mind reading for us if you are done admiring the courtyard?" a few of my classmates giggled. I turned to the correct page and began reading aloud.

When the lunch bell rang, I grabbed my violin and walked across the grounds to the music building. Being a music department student, I had regular classes for the morning hours then specialized classes after lunch. Most of the people I talked to on a regular basis were in the music department. The music department was a specialized program for students who planned to follow the system through the university to major in music, making a career of it. Miku specialized in vocal and cello. Rin and Len focused on clarinet and trumpet respectively as well as being members of the Kyuudo club. Len had joined Kyuudo by persuasion of Rin, but his real interest was boxing and he was a proud member of the Boxing club. Then there was Gakupo. He was a talented pianist and composer. I myself was a violinist and played first chair in our school's orchestra. I usually enjoyed the second half of the day better than the first because music is what I live for. It always has a way of relaxing and taking me to a whole new world, one not corrupted by the evils of this one. Many of the students in the music department felt the same as music would follow us the rest of our lives.

As I neared the room where I usually practiced during lunch, a sweet melody danced around my ears, beckoning me closer. I tried to look through the window, but I couldn't see anything. So I slowly and quietly opened the door a crack so I could the sound better. I closed my eyes and let music transport me. I was in a meadow of green grass, surrounded by flowers. Dew drops dotted the blades of grass, creating a sparkling effect. The sky was blue and filled with puffy white clouds. I could feel a soft breeze blowing. It was like a peaceful morning. I opened my eyes, then quietly pushed the door open some more. I stepped inside just as the song was ending. Sitting behind the grand piano in the center of the room was none other than Gakupo. He sat there with his eyes closed and fingers resting on the ivory keys. His eyes were closed and he wore a smile.

"Debussy's Arabesque no. 1. Doesn't it just make you feel at peace?" he slowly opened his eyes, revealing their deep blue color. My faced blushed at having been caught spying. I stood there, not replying. "Hello, Megurine-san. How are you?" He slowly rose from the bench. I regathered my thoughts.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry to have intruded. I just heard the music as I was walking and I just kind of ended up here. I'll be leaving right away." I bowed and turned away. I heard a small laugh come from behind me.

"No, it's quite alright. I'm the who should be leaving. I just came here for a moment before I was going to head over to the classroom for lunch. Which reminds me, you're never at lunch. Do you always come here to practice?" I looked down at the violin case I was holding in my hands.

"Yes. Sometimes I'll bring some snacks with me. I just find it more peaceful in here." he nodded in acknowledgment before stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, would you mind if I stayed for a moment to listen, since you stole a moment to listen to me?" he smiled thoughtfully as he said this.

"When you put it that way, I suppose you give me no choice. Just give me a moment to get ready. Any preference on what you would like to hear?" I opened my case and tighten the bow.

"Whatever you want." I quickly checked the tune of the strings. I closed my eyes and relaxed.  
>I brought the bow up to playing position. With a push upward on the bow, I began Mozart's Violin Concerto #5 in the 3rd movement. As I was playing, I envisioned a bright forest surrounding me. The leaves were dancing in the wind as my fingers danced along the violin's neck. Up and down they went, creating a cheery, lively sound. It reminded me of a bird singing as you were strolling down the path before you. The mood begins to change. The notes become more fierce, as if a storm is beginning to brew. I could feel myself running through the darkening forest, listening to the rain hit the trees above and the little animals scurrying for cover. I began to spin in the rain. Finally, the rain begins to slow and the light start to shine through the leaves, casting their shadows on the ground. Everything around me is glittering from the recent rain. The birds come out again and begin their happy little songs. I eventually broke my trance and lowered my violin.<br>Gakupo leaned forward, away from the wall on which he was leaning, and began to clap. "Marvelous." was all he said. Then he added, "Is that the piece you will be performing at the concert?"

"One of them, yes. Which reminds me. Congratulations on guest performance. I'm sure it will be wonderful. It's truly amazing to be able to with Crypton while still in high school. Guest or not." I set my violin down in its case and pulled an apple from my bag.

"Thank you. I'm really looking forward to it. Will you be attending the concert?"

"I think so, my parents are coming home for a short while from overseas. They always try to attend at least one concert while they're home. It's in three weeks right?" he nodded. "I'll be sure to cheer for you." I smiled.

"Good. It will help to ease my nerves knowing that there is someone a friendly face cheering me on." he smiled in return. "Ah, lunch is almost half way over. I should be heading to the classroom to at least attempt to eat some of my lunch. I'll see you later Megurine-san."

"Ah. Um... You don't have to be so formal. Luka is fine." I said quietly. He smiled.

"Very well, Luka-chan. You, too, do not have to be so formal."

"All right. See you in class then, Kamui-kun." with that, he left. I sat in the now empty room, finishing the rest of my apple before practicing another song.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok it's a bit shorter... but i have a few tests nd projects to take care of these past two weeks. college life is busy... T_T

eh... well enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I'm going to do it!" Miku smiled excitedly at me. "Luka, are you even listening to me?" she placed her small hands on my shoulders and glared at me.<p>

"Huh? What are you doing?" I looked at her in surprise.

"You're not listening... What's so important that you can't even listen to your best friend's news?" she pouted, waiting for an answer.

"What? N-nothing! Sorry..." I shook my head, feeling somewhat embarrassed. For some reason, I had the feeling that I shouldn't tell her that I was thinking about Gakupo. She has a tendency to take things way out of proportion. Although, I couldn't figure out why I was even feeling embarrassed in the first place.

"Hmm... Could it be you're thinking about a guy?" she nudged me.

"Why would you think that? No, I've just got a lot going on right now." I placed my chin on my hand. "Go on, what did you want to tell me?" She eyed me suspiciously, then she went back to being excited again.

"I'm going to apply to the cake shop! Those uniforms were the absolute cutest!" she squealed, bouncing up and down. Just then, two of our classmates walked in, Gakupo was following them. My eyes drifted to the door. Gakupo glanced my way and waved with a smiling face.

"Luka-chan! Good afternoon!" he walked over to where we sitting. "How was the rest of your lunch?" my face blushed a little at his use of my first name. _'Why am I getting all worked up for...? I was the one who gave him permission to do so...'_

"Fine. How was-?"

"Oh, Kamui-kun, how rude of you to ignore me!" Miku gave him a teasing shove. He smiled at her.

"I'm very sorry, Hatsune-san. How are you today?"

"Very good now that I'm not being ignored anymore." she giggled. "Oh! Did you hear about...?" I looked over her shoulder and saw Kaito standing nearby. Miku cleared her throat and flipped her hair before continuing her sentence. "The new little cake shop? It's actually a maid cafe, and it's adorable!" she placed as much emphasis on the word as she could. She glanced at Kaito to see if he was listening. I rolled my eyes and picked up my book.

"I've heard of it, but I haven't gone. Is it any good?" Gakupo leaned against the desk next to us.

"It's pretty good. I'm thinking of applying there. We should go sometime!" she tilted her head and smiled.

"Sure. I'm busy today, but we could go on Saturday?" He shrugged.

"Sounds good! It's a date!" Miku clapped her hands.

"Luka, are you joining us as well?" he turned his attention toward me. I glanced up from my book, a little surprised at his question. I nodded in response.

"Look at you, man!" Kaito walked over. "Going on a date with two of the finest girls in school? Can't you share?" he teased.

"Kaito, what's up?" Gakupo waved as Kaito sat on the desk next to him. "Would you like to join us, then?"

"Sure, I'm free." he looked from Miku to Gakupo then at me. A look I couldn't quite decipher came across his face for a moment before it was gone again.

"Wow! The oh-so-busy Kaito actually has time to 'hang out' with us." Miku shot him a glare. Kaito gave a carefree shrug then winked at her. Miku just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Gakupo. "I was wondering..."she began fidgeting with her hands. "Would you be able to help me out a bit with the math homework? I'm really not understanding it at all..." Kaito just snorted.

"Sure. When do you want to meet up?" Gakupo answered her.

"Is after school in the library okay?" she was still fidgeting. Somehow I had a feeling that studying wasn't exactly what was on her mind.

"Alright then. I'll see you then. I should probably go back to my desk before the teacher gets in here." he waved and walked away. Kaito leaned in closer.

"What the crap was that, Miku?" he had an angry tone in his voice, but he spoke quietly. I figured this wasn't a conversation for me, so I pretended to continue reading my book.

"What do you mean by that?" she crossed her arms defensively.

"I mean, what are you doing by openly flirting with another guy right in front me?" he slammed his fist down on the desk with a bit of force. No one around noticed though.

"Ha! Jealous? Oh come on, it's not like we're a thing anymore. You broke up with me, remember?" she challenged back.

"Well that was because-" he was cut off as Miku just walked away. Kaito swore under his breath. Then he looked back at me.

"Sorry..." he too walked away. I just shook my head as if there was nothing to apologize about and continued reading.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?" Miku threw her bag down on the library table. "I mean seriously! He just needs to lay off about that already! It wasn't _that_ big of a deal!" she threw herself down in the chair. I sat next to her.

"Miku, what did you do?" I asked her casually. Obviously there was more to this than what she had told me before.

"Hmm? Oh, never mind. I'm just stewing." she began to unpack her books. I sighed. "I'm going to do it, you know." I looked up at her curiously.

"Do what?"

"I'm going to confess to Gakupo." I nearly dropped my jaw.

"What? Why?"

"'Why?' you ask? Well isn't that obvious? I like him. Is there a problem with that?" she narrowed her eyes slightly. Perhaps I was just imagining it, but it felt like she was slightly threatening me, daring me to object.

"I-well no. Why would there be... a problem...?" I felt myself tense up defensively to her reaction. Why was she being so hostile? It was just a question...

"Good. Shouldn't you be going to practice yet? The star shouldn't be late!" her face shifted from threatening to an innocent smile as if nothing had happened. I nodded, and stepped back.

"I guess so." I turned to leave. I wanted to get out of there quickly. I felt sick. Why was she doing this? She had shown no interest in Gakupo at all. Now all of a sudden she decides she wants to confess? Where did this come from? It was the same as always. Whenever I began to realize I might want something, Miku was always there, one step ahead. She was already reaching out and taking it away from me. _'No... That's not right... Miku is my friend... No... My best friend... She wouldn't do something like that intentionally. It's a coincidence.' _It had to be. I shook my head and walked toward the clubroom.

* * *

><p>i hope this was ok... _ drama is starting~ i always hate writing intros and stuff. i like just jumping right into the middle of things. sorry if this chapter seemed rushed and stuff... ill have at least another chapter up by next wednesday.<p> 


End file.
